Cristina Valenzuela
|birthplace = Norwalk, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Voice Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2005-present |status = Active |agency = The Osbrink Agency |website = Cristina Vee }}Cristina Valenzuela (born on July 11, 1987 in Norwalk, California, United States), known by her stage name Cristina Vee, is an American voice actress and singer. She is most known for Mio Akiyama in K-On!, Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Alisa Boconovitch in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Nanoha Takamichi in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière in The Familiar of Zero, Killua Zodldyck in Hunter x Hunter, Hawk in The Seven Deadly Sins, Velvet Crowe in Tales of Zestiria the X and the Honoka sisters in Knights of Sidonia. Biography Vee was born and raised in the Los Angeles area, growing up in Norwalk. When she was younger she wanted to become an animator, but after watching Sailor Moon, she was inspired to go into voice acting. She had attended Anime Expo multiple times as a fan and participated in their AX Idol voice-over contest. In 2004, she joined a voice-over panel where she helped work some of the equipment and then got a card from Wendee Lee to audition for several shows with Bang Zoom! Entertainment, including Samurai Champloo. Her first major role was Kanaria in Rozen Maiden. She studied Theatre Arts and graduated from California State University at Long Beach in 2007. In 2008, she voiced the title character in Aika R-16: Virgin Mission, Louise in The Familiar of Zero and Nanoha in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She portrayed the live-action Haruhi Suzumiya in the promotional videos for the second The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series, and performed as her at various events. In 2011, she voiced the shy bassist Mio Akiyama in the school music comedy K-On! and Nagisa Saitō in the comedy Squid Girl. That year, she starred in the anime feature film Tekken: Blood Vengeance as Alisa Bosconovitch, attending American anime conventions with the Japanese writer Dai Satō to promote the film. In 2012, she voiced Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. In 2013, she voiced Princess Yo in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan and Red Hood in the Ikki Tousen series. In 2014, she voiced Morgiana in Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic and the Honoka sisters in Knights of Sidonia. She was chosen to voice Sailor Mars in Viz's re-dub of Sailor Moon and the new Sailor Moon Crystal series. Vee described her voicing of Rei as different in Crystal because her character is more serious and regal compared to her character in the original series. In 2015, she voiced Noel Vermillion in BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Compa in Hyperdimension Neptunia, and Hawk in The Seven Deadly Sins, the last of which was released as a Netflix original series. In 2016, she provided the voice of Killua Zoldyck in the Viz Media English dub of the 2011 anime adaptation of Hunter x Hunter. Vee has been involved in various animation projects. In March 2012, she started a Kickstarter crowdfunding campaign to produce an animated music video in conjunction with Cybergraphix Animation and Studio APPP. The main character of the video, "Cristina Veecaloid", was designed by Skullgirls creative director Alex Ahad, Her character was later named Milky and was made into an iOS game called Veecaloid Pop released in 2015. She is also involved in voice casting and directing the Skullgirls video game and web series. The game was nominated at the 40th Annie Awards. She landed the English voice role of title character Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug in the CGI animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, which premiered on Nickelodeon in December 2015. Executive producer Jared Wolfsen said that Vee and the other English dub voice actors brought a lot of energy to their characters, and that Vee herself is just like Ladybug – sweet and kind, and so fun to watch Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Octave (ep. 93) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Dokanko (ep. 130) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mao (eps. 406-407), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Riruka Dokugamine *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Mini-Doraemon (ep. 11), Doctor (ep. 11) *''The Familiar of Zero'' (2006-2012) - Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2015) - Layla (ep. 95), Additional Voices *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Rory Takakura *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Mamejirou *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Zana *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Compa *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Rei Hououmaru *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Kotori Minami *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Hawk *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Mosquito Girl (ep. 2) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Izumi Shimomura, Flight Attendant (ep. 15) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Lucy Maud Montgomery *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2016) - Cyborg 003/Françoise Arnoul *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Ishiguro *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Elsa Granhierth, Raksha Risch (ep. 1) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Kicha, Hammy, Shinono *''ID-0'' (2017) - Karla Milla-Foden, Fa-loser *''Kakegurui'' (2017-present) - Yuriko Nishinotōin *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Marjolaine (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Miki Makimura *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Chihiro Onizuka, Mi-Tan, Yokoyama (ep. 2), Girl A *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Kiyomi, Young Shin *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Irma (ep. 14) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Violet Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Fujiko Mine *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Blame!'' (2017) - Cibo *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Hawk Video Game Dubbing *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Ophilia External Links *Cristina Valenzuela at the Internet Movie Database *Cristina Valenzuela at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions